Snow and Snuggles
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: A fluffy story about Christmas with the German, Italian and the far east Families.


**Snow and Snuggles**

Story: A fluffy story about Christmas with the German, Italian and the far east Families.

Setting: AU

Warning: Human names and fanon named used.

Germania-Grandpa(Opa) Germa

Liechtenstein- Lily

Ancient Rome-Grandpa(Nonno) Roma

Hong kong- Lee

Taiwan- Meimei

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING!

* * *

It was snowing again. The beautiful white flakes gentle fell on to the white blanket that already covered the ground. Little Gilbert watched the snow fall from the sky by the window inside. His Grandpa told him wasn't allowed outside till it stopped snowing. So the little prussian did as told...since there was no one to throw a snow ball at yet. While the white haired boy gazed at the pretty flakes, he didn't notice his baby brother joining him until he felt his shirt was being tugged on. He looked down the littler one and picked him up since he was too small to stay up by himself.

"Geez Ludy, don't do that.", he said to the little one, patting his head.

"Big bruder was is that?", baby Ludwig asked curiously.

"Huh? You mean the white stuff outside? That's called snow.", Gilbert replied, pointing outside the window. "This is your first time seeing it. It is very cold but lots of fun to play in. Grandpa doesn't want us out right now but when he lets us, I'll take you with me.", the Prussian promised.

"Really?", the older one nodded at the younger's question.

"Gilbert! Ludwig come here!", they heard their Grandpa call from the living room. Gilbert gets down from the windowsill with his brother in his arms, heading to the living room. Their Grandpa was standing next to the Christmas tree, with a box in his hand. .When he saw his grandchildren he motioned for them to come closer.

Inside this box are some decorations for this tree. It's Christmas Eve so it's now time to decorate the tree., Grandpa Germa explained, sitting the box down on the floor. Baby ludwig looked inside the box and picked up a shiny red ornament. Germa picked up the younger one to help him put the ornament on the tree. Gilbert then dug into the box in search fo his favorite ornament. He pulled out a small, glass yellow ball that bad chicks all around it. That ornament soon joined the other one already on the tree. The brothers continued to decorated the tree when suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll be right back, help your bruder.", Germa said as he set Ludwig down. Gilbert nodded and picked up his baby brother. The door bell rang again just as the Older man left the room. Little Ludwig pulled out blue glass ball from the box. His brother helped him put it up when they heard a loud shriek.

"Oh my gosh you're so big now Ludy. Aww you're sooo cute.", the brother looked over to the door way to see a girl with long brown hair around Gilbert's age. She was smiling and had her hands together like in prayer. Next thing the younger brother knew was in the girl's arms. Aww you're just soo cute! I wish I had a cute baby brother.

"I'm 4. I'm not a baby anymore.", Ludwig mumbled as he was cuddled.

"Hey that's my bruder! Hand him over!", Gilbert cried out.

"No way! You're a bad big brother anyway.", the Hungarian girl mocked, still cuddling the unhappy blond.

"Guten tag Gilbert and Elizaveta .", a sweet voice called out. The other turned back to the door way to see two blonds, a little older than Ludwig standing there. One was a boy while the other was a girl. Only way you could tell which was which was because the girl wore a cute pick frilly dress while the boy wore a green suit. The male blond also looked very unfriendly.

"Oh hallo Lily.", Elizaveta and Gilbert greeted back, while both of them holding Ludwig. Who was still not happy about being held and fought over.

"Guten tag Vash.", the Hugarian greeted to the other no so happy blond. Vash just nodded in reply before stepping in the living with his sister. Another child soon joined them. He was dressed very formally and wore glasses. Elizaveta let go of Ludwig to go over and greet the newcomer.

"Ah hallo Miss Elizaveta.", the Austrian greeted back. "You look very nice today."

"Really thanks. You look really cute too Roderich.", Elizaveta smiled at the male brunette.

The other ignored Austrian and Hungarian to continue decorating the tree. Vash helped his sister put up some angel and snowflakes onto the tree. Gilbert found more chick ornaments and placed them all around the tree. The youngest of them hung some red and white ornaments near the bottom of the tree. Roderich and Elizaveta soon joined them in decorating the tree when Grandpa Germa came back in.

"Opa what do you think?", Gilbert asked the older man as he walked into the room. The tree was on covered in reds, whites, golds and yellows. Germa nodded at his grandchildren's work. It really did look good. "Ha I told you Elizaveta, I made the tree look awesome!"

"Shut up Gilbert! We helped too.", the Hungarian shot back.

"Oh yeah-"

"Enough! No fighting.", the older German commanded. Everyone shushed and obeyed their grandfather. They never want to upset him. "It's Christmas Eve. None of you should be fighting-"

"Or Santa won't think you're good and won't give you gifts.", the new cheerful voice alarmed everyone. At the window was a red haired man with a weird curl. Instead of opening the window, like on the man on the other side wanted, Germa closed the curtains. His grandchildren just stared at this." Aww come on Germa, let me in. I have my own grandchildren with me! You won't let them freeze to death will you?"

"I wouldn't. I'd just let you stay out there.", the German replied, making sure the window was locked before re-closing the curtains. He turned back to his grandchildren and sighed. Fine I'll let you in but don't make a fuss. Then the door bell rang again. Germa left the room to go open the door, with his grandchildren following along. It was always amusing to see how their grandfather reacted to the Roman.

Instead of the Roman being on the otherside of the door though, it was a Chinese man with a bunch of kids.

"Nihao. Thanks for inviting us., the Chinese man greeted, holding out a gift.

"Oh Hallo Mr. Wang. Ah come in.", German stepped aside to let the Asian family in. Just when he was about to close the door after they all entered the house Roma put his foot in. He gave the German a smile and gestured to his two grandchildren.

"Hey there Germa. Sorry about scaring you guys through the window."

"Whatever. Lock and shut the door!", the German muttered, walking away. Roma opened the door wider to let his grandchildren in. The meaner one looking went right in, followed by the sweeter one. As soon the little Italians saw the others, Ludwig one ran right over to him while the scowled.

"Ludwig!", the younger Italian cried out, jumping on the small German. "Ve I missed you!"

"Uh...hi Feli.", the blond mumbled. Suddenly both Ludwig and Feliciano were pulled into a bigger hug. The Hungarian girl just finished hugging the Japanese boy, who never saw her coming. As soon she saw Feliciano jumped the German, she abandoned the Japanese for them. But he wasn't complaining now though.

"Aww Feli you're here! I'm soo happy!", Elizaveta cooed, cuddling both the Italian and German boys.

"What I say about touching my bruder! Unhand him and Feli! There both mine!", Gilbert whined, now tugging on his brother to get him away. The custody battle over who owned Ludwig and Feliciano those began. Feliciano's brother joined in as well, wanting his brother back.

"This originated in Korea, oh and this too...Oh this! Mei isn't that soo cool. Look this also came from Korea!", the little Korean pointed out to the Taiwanese girl and Chinese boy. They were looking the Christmas while the Korean explained where everything came from.

"Really?", Mei asked cutely, pointing at the tree.

"Yup."

"He is lying." , the three of them turned around, meeting a not so happy Vash and his sister. "None of that came from...where did you say it came from? Kora?"

"Korea!"

"Koria?"

"Kor Re A!"

"Shut up you moron.", the Taiwanese girl hit the Korean over the head. "I'm sorry. He always does stuff like this. It's nice to meet you. I'm Meimei, this Lee and the Korean is Yong Soo. Just ignore him. Oh that boy over there is out second big brother, his name is Kiku.", she pointed to the boy watching the custody battle with Roderich. Vash nodded to them and Lily introduced who they were.

"Opa said we were having guest this year. I hope you guys come around more often.", Lily smiled to them.

"Mine!"

"No they are Mine!"

"I just want fratello! Hand him over!"

"No way, he is too cute to give up!"

"Release my brother you witch!"

Roderich sighed as he watch his cousins fight with the Italian boy. It was like this every year it seemed. He truly felt sorry for his baby cousin and Feliciano. He didn't realize someone was next to him though until he heard a soft laugh when Gilbert and Lovino fell over.

"Huh, who are you?", the Austrian asked the Japanese boy beside him.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kiku. Uh it's nice to meet you.", Kiku greeted shyly, turning away from the fighting.

"Ah well...it's nice to meet you too. I'm Roderich. Those guys fighting over are Elizaveta, Gilbert and Lovino. The two they are fighting over are Feliciano and Ludwig.," the light brunette explained. Kiku nodded and they continued to watch the three fight over Ludwig and Feliciano.

"It stopped snowing!", Lily exclaimed, looking out the window with Meimei. Everyone stopped what they were doing ot see for themselves. The outside looked like a winter worlderland. The snow seemed very deep and everything outside was covered in it. Gilbert than ran out of the living room in search of his grandpa. He found him with the other adults in the kitchen. They were sipping some sort of white stuff.

"Opa it stopped snowing, can we go play outside now?", the Prussian asked breathlessly. His granpa looked out the window to see for himself before nodding to the boy.

"Alright, but watch out for the younger ones and come in before it gets dark.", Gilbert ran off right after his grandfather finished speaking to him. Germa sighed, taking a sip of his eggnog. He prefered bear but Roma pushed him into trying it. Said Italian was currently talking about sex and women with the Chinese man. He was new to the area and was very young. They meet at work and he invited his family over since he thought their kids could get along. He hoped they would get along.

"-just last night I went home with this really cute girl. She was a sweet little thing.", Roma babbled on to Chinese man, who nodded absently.

"That remind me, where are you sons? The Greek and Egyptian ones.", Germa asked, saving Yao from hearing about the sex.

"Oh they are with their mothers. I don't talk to them much since they both hooked up with some Turkish guy but the kids are doing ok. Heracles doesn't like the new guy though.", Roma laughed. Yao gave the German a puzzled looked before making the connection. The Roman continued to talk about his glory days, alcohol and sex to the other men. I hope Kiku and the others are having a better time than I am, Yao thought to himself, half listening to the Roman.

Outside all children played in the snow. Roderich helped Elizaveta make a snow fort while Lily coaxed her brother into making snow angels. Yong Soo and Lee were running away from Taiwanese girl. Lovino showed his baby brother how to make a snow men and Gilbert taught his brother how to make an awesome snow man. The Italian and Prussian then got into a fight over who's snow man was better, leaving their brothers to their own device.

Feliciano cuddled the German while their brothers agrued. Again...The smaller Italian, while hugging the German, noticed Kiku moving a stick around in the snow. He went over to the Japanese to see what he was doing. Ludwig also became curious and followed after the Italian. When they got close enough they saw pictures in the snow. They were of cats and even portraits of the other kids.

"Wow thats so cool ve!", Feliciano exclaimed, scaring the Japanese boy.

"Ah...oh thank you.", Kiku squeaked out, blushing.

"Can you draw me too? And Ludy?", the Italian asked cutely.

"S...sure.", the raven haired boy picked up the stick he dropped from being starled. "Please hold still." Kiku then started to draw the Italian and German into the snow. When done Feliciano and even Ludwig marveled over the drawings. Kiku blushed from all the praise. He then showed them how to draw in the snow when the Italian asked. Feliciano drew a bunny with a very bushy tail. He passed the stick onto Ludwig so he could draw too. The three of them continued to draw into the snow until Ludwig was hit by a snow ball.

They turned to where it came from and noticed everyone else had started a snow ball fight. Feliciano got scared while Ludwig rolled up some snow. Kiku and Ludwig then joined in, with the Italian hiding in the snow fort. The girls banned together while the boys fought agaisnt each other.

Soon the sun lowered in the sky, signaling night was coming. Roma called everyone back into the house for hot chocolate and cookies. Everyone gather into the living for a snack and to listen to Roderich play the piano. All the children then fell asleep together on the floor from the fun the had outside. Gilbert slept next to his brother who slept next to Kiku and Felicicano. Lovino layed near his brother and Yong soo. Meimei, Lily and Elizaveta cuddled together with Roderich and Vash on both ends. It was a very cute sight to the adults.

"Aww isn't that cute?", Roma cooed.

"Aiyah I forgot my camera.", Yao whined.

"Shhh before you wake them.", Germa warned, laying down blankets for the kids.

"Buonanotte little ones.", the Roman whispered softly, turning out the lights.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is kinda crappy. If you liked it then I'm very happy. Hopefully some of you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
